


No Comfort

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: It rained that day, the day they left.





	No Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It rained that day, the day they left.

 

She’d been so grateful for the rain. She watched from the window, amused, as the Creeping Ivy in the garden stretched to reach the rainwater before it hit the ground. She loved the rain because it gave life. It washed away the impurities and left the world fresh again. 

 

They Apparated simultaneously and the resulting crack echoed around the room, nearly giving her a heart attack, or so she told them when she’d finally caught her breath. 

 

They’d laughed and took turns hugging her.

 

Her boys.

 

They told her they were going away for a while and she was afraid for them. There were so many bad things happening in the Wizarding world: strange disappearances, gruesome murders. She worried sometimes about their strange absences and hushed conversations, and hoped they weren’t getting themselves in over their heads.

 

“Don’t worry about us.”

 

“We’ll be fine.”

 

She’d made them promise to owl her once they got back. They rolled their eyes and saluted her mockingly before they both placed kisses on her cheek. Once they left, she returned to the window and watched the clouds thicken and darken the sky, trying to ignore the way her stomach twisted uncomfortably.  

A week later she crumbled to the floor in a heap in that very spot clutching a piece of parchment tight in her fist.  She knew what it was when the pompous Ministry owl had landed on the sill, as she tore open the official wax seal, as she read the words: _We regret to inform you…_   

Wizards and witches would always speak with awe about how it had taken five Death Eaters to kill Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, but their sister would never find any comfort in that.


End file.
